


Irrelevant Questions

by creamyoreofillings



Series: Our Perfect Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College AU, M/M, One-Shot, komaeda asks a lot of things even when its not midnight, might be modern au, probably, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda asks random questions about life, which is seemingly draining Hinata's patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Basically based on "Shut up, Komaeda" and some kind of au that I'm not sure of

Studying for finals is really nerve wrecking... Especially when you have a study partner who won't _shut up_. Hinata's head trying to analyze everything on his Math reviewer, eyes darting from word to word and his ears trying to drown out the nonsensical questions Komaeda asks.  
  
"Hey, Hinata-kun!" His voice chirped. Hinata just groans and mutters a grumbly _**'what'**_. "How many stars do you think are in the sky?" Another random question that was not related to the final exams. It's getting to Hinata's nerves for _hours_  but he just breathed in and out, trying to relax. "I don't know, Komaeda." He groans roughly, eyes not leaving his reviewer. "Just go back to review for finals... Your luck might kick you in the ass..." His boyfriend just sighed and huffed a _'fine'_ , turning his focus to his Literature reviewer.  
  
It didn't make Komaeda refrain from asking more questions. "What if there are actually aliens?" "What if the dinosaurs didn't die from the meteor?" "What if there are fish that can actually _fly_?" It drove Hinata to a halt. He slammed his hands on the desk, kneeling up as he shouted, "JUST SHUT UP, KOMAEDA!!" Successfully, it made Komaeda stop asking. On the downside, he just stared at Hinata. Hinata turns to look at his boyfriend, and a strong pang of guilt shot through him when he sees beads of tears form at the corner of Komaeda's eyes as he stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes widened with innocence and his eyebrows crinkled his face, looking hurt.  
  
"Oh god..." Hinata says, his heart chipping little by little by looking at the sight. "I... I'm so sorry, Komaeda..." He hugs Komaeda tightly, trying to stop those tears from falling. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap..." Komaeda just wraps his arms around Hinata, breath tickling his boyfriend's ear. "It's okay..." the taller boy reassures. "I was annoying you with my random questions.." Hinata just held him tighter.  
  
When they parted, Hinata kissed Komaeda's cheek and placed their foreheads together, honey eyes gazing straight into gray green ones. "Well..." Hinata starts. "Sorry... Again..." Komaeda just chuckles. "Understandable, Hinata-kun." He says, kissing Hinata's cheeks. Hinata just buries his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, face heating up as his boyfriend holds him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL TEAR MYSELF APART.


End file.
